


Love is Love is Love

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Marvel
Genre: Coming Out Via Puns, F/F, Female Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You want to tell Wanda how much you like her, but you're not sure if she likes girls.





	Love is Love is Love

**Author's Note:**

> For my girlfriend

How you’d gotten yourself into this situation, you’d never understand.

Realizing that you liked girls had come slowly, but over the years you had become more confident in the fact that you were gay. Regardless of which label you chose, you knew in your heart what it meant and how you felt.

The only problem? Coming out.

It wasn’t that your friends and family wouldn’t be supportive, but… well, you worried they’d pull the “but you don’t have a girlfriend” card. You’d heard about it happening to acquaintances who came out and the entire experience was one that you would rather avoid. For the time being you decided to wait and figure out when a good time to come out would be.

That was, until you met Wanda.

She was kind, and funny, and oh so pretty. The way her hair fell over her shoulders, and the way her eyes seemed to sparkle? You were a goner.

You just wished you knew if she was gay. You were pretty much head-over-heels for her, and although if she was straight you were willing to put your feelings aside and just be her friend, you really wanted to know. But how do you ask about something like that? Do you just go up to them and ask, “Hey, quick question, but is there any chance you’re into girls?”

You were pondering this as you waited for Wanda to come back with coffee in hand. The two of you had met up at a coffee shop near Avengers Tower, and she’d insisted on buying. She had been away on various missions for the last few weeks and wanted to catch up, and despite the fact that you were desperately trying to push your feelings for her down in case she wasn’t into girls, you found yourself unable to say no.

She returned with the coffee and the two of you continued to chat. Eventually, the conversation turned to the other Avengers, who you’d met through her.

“So, I went with Peter on a short mission a couple days ago.”

“Yeah? How’d he do?” you asked.

“Pretty well - I was there as backup in case it got dangerous, but he handled it nicely. I really think he’s improving a lot.”

“Glad to hear it. He could probably use the confidence boost.”

“I agree, but he’s getting there. He’s been more social at school, at least. He told me that he joined his school’s GSA and that he’s enjoying it. His puns are entertaining, if nothing else.”

You smiled. “Puns, huh? Do tell.”

“Let me think… Oh! One that he told me was, ‘if you asked me about my sexuality, I couldn’t give you a straight answer.’”

You let out a snort, grinning because hey, who didn’t love puns? “What about ‘making bisexual puns can be rough, ‘cause it can go either way’?”

“I might steal that one,” she said, and you were pleased to see that she was smiling.

“Hey, you might like this one: what do you call a queer witch?”

“What?”

“Bihexual.”

She let out a laugh, practically beaming. “I love it! That one I’m definitely stealing.”

“Be my guest.” The fact that she had responded so well to your puns made you feel more confident that she might be into girls, especially her response to the last one. When it was getting time that you should leave, Wanda pulled you into a hug.

“Hey… Y/N?” she said. “I want to be honest with you.”

“What is it?” you replied.

“I… really like you,” she said, “and I got the impression that you might be into girls, so…”

This time you were the one that was beaming. “What, you thought I knew all of those puns for the hell of it? I’ve…actually never come out to anyone before.”

“I’m only out to Pietro. But… I’m honored to be your first.”


End file.
